Boyfriend Material
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Lili has a date with Hwoarang tonight and everything needs to go perfect. Everything seems to go well, until she notices the most horrible mistake she made. To add insult to injury, Hwoarang has arrived to pick her up, so there's no time to fix the disaster! What is she going to do now?


**A/N: A Lili/Hwoarang giftfic for WolvenAssassin, who happened to be the 225th person to favorite me, and the 150th person to follow me. Needless to say, I was deliriously happy, so this is my way of saying "Thank you!" Hope you like and I'm sorry it took me so ridiculously long to finish this! :)**

* * *

_~ Lili couldn't believe her luck today. Maybe this guy was a keeper after all. ~_

* * *

"Pfft..."

Lili looked at herself critically in the mirror. Her hair was _so_ not ready for her date with Hwoarang tonight! And it was sure to let her know that. It looked more like a sturdy rope than actual (or should she say natural) human hair. That could only mean one thing: it was time for a much-needed and much deserved boost for her long, beautiful locks. She had meant to do that some other time, preferably right before summer, but this was asking for drastic measures alright.

"Let's see, where did I put that new recipe for the mask?" she muttered under her breath, while opening a few cabinets. "Aha!"

She read the piece of paper, realizing that all she needed was an egg. Lili had to massage it in her hair, leave it untouched for a while, and then wash it off and apply conditioner. That should be easy enough. It would also leave her with enough time to mentally prepare herself for tonight and already put on her new dress.

Normally, she would never try something new just before an important event, but this mask only needed one ingredient. What could possibly go wrong with something this easy?

* * *

By now, Lili had gotten used to the egg smell. Still, she was more than glad that it was finally time to wash it out of her hair. She couldn't wait until she saw the results. Guys never noticed anything about a girl's hair, but maybe this time, even Hwoarang would be impressed with it. However, as the warm water kept pouring over her long, beautiful locks, the smell of eggs got stronger and stronger. Something was definitely not right...

Lili turned off the shower when she noticed the pieces of egg that seemed to be glued to her hair. "What in the..."

Her eyes widened in pure shock when she stared at herself in the mirror. There was egg everywhere in her hair! It had somehow solidified when it came into contact with the water. Had the warm water caused all this?

"Ew!"

What had she done to herself? This was a disaster! It looked as though an egg had exploded in her hair. Maybe she could wash her hair before he would be here, she mused.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Oh god. _Please_ don't let this be him!"

But as fate would have it, it actually _was_ him (so someone up there really had to hate her guts). Now that was just _great_.

The red-haired man was wearing dark jeans and a black T-shirt that was tight enough to hug his muscular form quite nicely. Lili tried not to gape at him after she opened the front door. Talk about eye candy.

"Hi th-" Hwoarang stopped mid-sentence when he saw the state she was in. He blinked, dumbfounded, then started to laugh at her.

That was the first mistake he made and Lili made sure to let him know that. "I am _not_ in the mood for this. If you can't get a hold of yourself, you can go home _right now_," she hissed furiously.

This seemed to have an effect on him, for he stopped laughing at once. "Okay, okay, you're right. I'm sorry. That was not nice of me. To be honest, it doesn't matter for me what you look like. I think you always look pretty, be it with or without eggs decorating your hair... But, to make it up to you, we could stay home and watch a movie there, if that's what you prefer."

She tried her hardest to hide her smile from him, hoping that she sounded completely calm and indifferent when she shrugged and said, "Okay, sure."

She stepped aside to let him in. Lili couldn't believe her luck today. Maybe this guy was a keeper after all.

_No, I shouldn't rush things. It's too soon to decide to be sure_, she thought to herself. He could be an utter ass that pretended to be nice after all. It wouldn't be the first time she had stumbled upon that kind of guy who would change once he got what he was looking for all along. But gods, this guy smelled so _nice_! It made her want to bury her face in his shirt and sniff it as if it was lifesaving oxygen.

_Wow. I sure am in a weird mood today. Thank heavens he can't read my mind. Or so I hope..._

After the two of them had sat next to each other for a while, watching the beginning of the movie in complete silence, Hwoarang started, "You know, I have this really weird urge to eat an omelet right now..."

She punched his arm, hard enough to leave a bruise, which he totally deserved. "_Jerk_."

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately, the thing about the egg is true, so please don't wash it off with warm water, or you might end up looking and smelling like an omelet for the rest of the day. :O**


End file.
